1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operation device for controlling an electronic device such as a window actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch switch is known which detects contact of a detection-target (or detected object) conductor with a conductive member and contact points (see, e.g., JP-A-2012-178233).
The touch switch is provided with a partitioning raised portion which protrudes from an operation surface and divides the operation surface of the conductive member to be touched by the detection-target conductor into plural sensitive surfaces.
In the touch switch, the plural sensitive surfaces are defined by the partitioning raised portion protruding from the operation surface and this allows an operator to perform an intended operation not visually but haptically.